


Trials and Tribulations Part II

by flutterpen, thedragonfly



Series: Trials and Tribulations [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Drug Use, F/M, No War AU, Nobility, Noble AU, Past Drug Use, Recreational Drug Use, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Trials, caste system
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-25 16:51:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15644928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flutterpen/pseuds/flutterpen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedragonfly/pseuds/thedragonfly
Summary: Princess Flutter's creators die in a mysterious accident. Springer assumes the throne.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mirage starts teaching Hot Rod in preparation for the trials.

At the Academy in Helex, Princess Flutter sat at the table looking at the news on her datapad at the midday break in her classes at the academy. Her friends chatting amidst each other around the table. She smiled at the news her cousin had won a certain femme’s hand.

“What you smiling about Flutter?” asked a gray and navy blue mech.

“My cousin won his contest, after a while with her family he’ll be coming back home with her and we can meet her,” she said. “Looking forward to the lobbing game, Crusher?”

“Definitely, though I hear the teachers are trying to enforce the no betting rule,” he said.

“As if they’ll have any luck,” she said.

“Your Highness,” One of the bodyguards standing a distance away called. Flutter turned her helm to see them keeping her newest friend away. The fiery coloured mech stood between two red and blue flying mechs.

“Let Hot Rod in,” she called, mentally rolling her optics at how the new bodyguards couldn’t seem to remember that he was on her list of friends.

“Uh thanks,” Hot Rod said looking for a place to sit. He found a seat on the opposite side of the table from her.

“Quite welcome,” she said smiling at him and then looked to the femme on her left to answer a question about something a teacher said in class. She replied and reopened her datapad writing something. The latest lesson in history class had given her an idea.

“Scribbling again,” Crusher said trying to look at what she was writing which earned him a slap on the hand. “Sorry.” He said pulling back and rubbing his hand.

“It’s private,” Flutter said glaring at him as the bell rang for classes. She sighed putting away her padd and let the bodyguards escort her to her next class, her cube of energon only half full.

One of the bodyguards grabbed it up and followed. Hot Rod sighed taking his cube, at least literature class was next and he could see her some more.

He arrived as she finished her energon, a bodyguard watching her and then moved to the side of the room. She dug through her book looking for their assignment. He sat down at his desk next to her and found his own assignment.

“So did ya finish it?” he asked. She looked over at him and nodded her head.

“Yeah so did I, just barely,” he said. “A short story about a petro rabbit.”

“No,” she said grinning. “How horrible. I did mine on...scraplets.” She whispered the last word.

“I am so frightened but I have got to read it,” he said. “Hope you have a copy.”

“I should,” she dug in her bag pulling out a pad and frowned. “No, I must have left it at home.” Just as the ground shook, their teacher sat down and someone pounded on the door.

One of the bodyguards looked at the door, pulling out a sword as he opened the door.

It was professor Mirage, also Flutter’s teacher in diplomacy and politics. “I need to see her now,” he said. 

“Mirage?” Flutter said as the noble whispered in the guard’s ear.

“Back to the palace, now,” the bodyguard said. “Your Highness.”

 _Not another slagging drill_ , Hot Rod thought as the guards...he blinked two of them physically picked her up and headed for the door. Her datapads spilling onto her desk and the floor. _This is serious._ He glanced out the window as the transport sped up outside, guards and Flutter went inside and it sped off again.

“Mirage?” he asked but the noble was gone. It didn’t take long for the news to spread at the school. The demolition of the old city hall gone wrong, a wall of a nearby building had collapsed on those watching, including Queen Megala and King Oberus. _Please let them be okay, for her sake and ours,_ he added.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flutter gets lost in the city, Mirage finds her and decides she needs a bit of a lesson along with a little bit of fun. After the encounter with Jazz, they run into Hot Rod.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gets a little bit explicit now.

The city was so quiet in mourning, Flutter thought. She missed the noise and liveliness from the other times she had snuck out. Everyone at the palace was walking around her like she might break. Maybe she could stand a laugh of some dancing she thought then shook her helm. No not dancing but some laughter, a happy memory of her parents a joke. It was too quiet out here. She had checked the posts of poems. No new Mysteritron poem but she knew that. Most of the poetry was tributes to her parents a few were about her. Mostly questioning what she would be like as a queen.

“I’m not old enough for that yet,” she said quietly stopping and suddenly looking up from her walk. She didn’t recognize where she was. _I should have paid more attention but I was too deep in my moping._

“There you are,” a voice said and Mirage appeared. She frowned, he had been keeping his optics on her ever since he took her out of school. And she had waited for him to leave before sneaking off.

“Leave me alone,” she said.

“Fl...My dear I know you don’t want me bothering you but there are some important things we need to talk about,” he said walking over to her and putting a hand on her shoulder. “And this is not a good part of town.”

“I suppose you’re going to speed up my lessons,” she pouted and he covered her mouth.

“Not here, you want to argue with me wait till we get home,” he whispered and frowned. “On second thought maybe there are somethings you should see and understand.” She felt the field rather than saw it. ::Quiet, we’re both invisible as long as we’re not heard, follow me, your highness.::

Instead of leading her out of the area as he held her hand and nearly dragged her along, he lead her deeper into this dark section of town. So much graffiti covering the walls of homes and stores. She didn’t recognize any of it. He took her to a house or was it a store with a sign with a naked femme and mech. _A brothel! Why would he take me here?_

::Leaving my cloak over you,:: he said and reappeared. ::Stay close and be quiet.:: She could still feel the warm tingle of his field over her as he opened the door and went in.

“Mirage, in need of some comfort after the news?” a tall femme asked.

“Yes and some sleep,” the mech said. “Luckily Springer and his new mate are on their way.” He looked back.

 _He’s letting me know_ , Flutter said smiling just a tiny bit. It would be good to see them both. She barely knew Callista only having seen her when Flutter was at the trials Springer competed in for the femme’s hand.

“Mech or femme?” the femme asked. 

Mirage titled his helm. “Mech,” he said. 

“I think Xenter is in room five,” the femme told him.

“Is Jazz busy?” Mirage asked.

“He is in room two,” she said after a moment.

“Good, I’ll see him,” Mirage said. Flutter followed quietly. He opened a door holding it for her. ::Get in and be quiet for a moment.::

::Do you need to take your cloak down?:: Flutter asked. He looked tired.

::Perhaps, I think we can trust Jazz,:: Mirage said. 

“Lord Mirage,” Jazz said. “I am sorry about the news.” Mirage closed the door as Flutter stood against the wall.

“I...we need you to keep a secret,” Mirage said sitting down on the berth and revealing the princess.

“Your Highness, I didn’t see you there,” Jazz said getting off the berth and kneeling.

“Get up,” Mirage said. “Her highness needs a lesson and a warning. Sooner or later the competitors for her hand might try interfacing her.”

“So what do ya want me for?” Jazz said.

“An example of how someone might try and take advantage of her,” Mirage said.

“Uh okay how do you want to do this?” Jazz asked optics going between the princess and the noble.

“Uh you as the princess and me as a competitor,” Mirage said slowly pushing himself up from the berth. “Maybe if I could take you from behind.”

Jazz looked at the noble. “Does she even know what interfacing looks like?”

Mirage snapped his helm at the mech. “No, Primus forbid she does.”

Flutter rolled her optics. “I’m right here...still.” She had read about it in some of the romances she had snuck from the royal library but even the covers didn’t give her many ideas.

“It would make it easier for her when...after all the trials and she is bonded,” Jazz said.

Mirage growled. “Fine then on your back Jazz,” he said. “Flutter on the side of the berth.”

Jazz winked at Flutter seeing her slowly walk over. “Surely you must be curious,” he said.

Mirage frowned, he couldn’t believe he was doing this and now. It seemed too early to be giving her this lesson. How to shut Jazz up? He leaned down and kissed the mech on the lips. As he removed the last few pieces of his armor and felt the heat climb up his skin. 

Jazz nipped at the noble’s lips, lightly. ::No longer in the mood, were you coming here to teach her a lesson or to work off the stress and relax?:: he reached up and around the noble’s waist letting his fingers smoothly down the sides making Mirage moan. ::Much better.::

Jazz clicked open his interface panel and Mirage thrust his spike into the wet valve. Jazz moaned into the kiss now, fingers fumbling slightly then back to massaging the noble.

Mirage pulled back some and thrust back in a bit harder, breaking the kiss, Jazz reached up to pull him back down nibbling at Mirage’s neck eliciting another moan.

“That’s it relax,” Jazz cooed.

Flutter blushed turning away at the sight. 

“Just think this could be you and some handsome mech or femme,” Jazz said.

Mirage growled he had forgotten about Flutter for a microsecond and was actually starting to have fun. Perhaps, he thought, pulling back again and pinning Jazz’s hands down to the berth. ::Fight me, Jazz,::

“And switching lessons,” Jazz said trying to buck the mech off now as much as he had been enjoying it. “No, no, stop it Raj.”

“But you are mine,” Mirage growled thrusting in harder and faster as Jazz twisted underneath him. His spike not entirely getting in the valve. Jazz whimpered and blinked as the noble disappeared. His hands free for a moment he pushed himself up.

Flutter blinked watching, what was Mirage doing? The impressions on the berth where his knees were gone.

Then the pedes or pedeprints appeared and Mirage was back, standing over Jazz. “Suck my spike,” he growled pushing Jazz’s head down on his spike and promptly moaned.

::Had me scared for a minute there actually Raj,:: Jazz said. ::But you do taste good.::

“Doesn’t that...isn’t that…” Flutter asked. “Unhealthy.”

“If you keep clean it might be good….Primus,” Mirage moaned, closing his optics for a moment. His hands moved to Jazz’s shoulders as his knees bent slightly. 

Jazz pulled back, swallowing the transfluids. “But if you don’t like it, let him or her know and don’t let them force you,” he said turning to look at her. “But sometimes it helps to put them in the mood if they are too old.”

Mirage sputtered. “Are you calling me old?”

Flutter chortled and smiled.

“You may look old, get some polish and you will look as young as you are inside,” Jazz said knowing how to sooth the noble’s ruffled feelings. “You wanna try princess?” 

“No, no absolutely not. She will have to wait till she is bonded, the princess must be pure,” Mirage sputtered.

“She could spike me,” Jazz said still somewhat determined. “She could use some lessons in actually doing things. Not like watching is a big thing. And if she ends up with a truly old set in his ways mate they could easily force themselves on her.”

Mirage growled. This was supposed to be a good lesson and things were getting out of control.

“Couldn’t I...maybe try,” Flutter said so quietly Mirage almost didn’t hear. 

_Must work on her confidence some_ , Mirage thought to himself. _How to do this without doing something that could not be undone?_

::Could you let her spike you but control yourself and not spike her in return?:: Mirage asked Jazz privately.

::I can,:: Jazz said. ::Could let you just finish work off the pressure.::

“I will finish my bit of time with Jazz, then you can spike him,” Mirage said looking at his student.

“Are you sure?” Flutter asked finding herself still up against the wall.

Jazz looked at Mirage. ::What are you thinking exactly?::

::Build up her confidence and a tiny bit of experience,:: Mirage replied.

::Could let her dominate,:: Jazz said to which Mirage only shook his helm. ::Or would you prefer to let her practice on me while you watch, seems sort of I don’t know...not right. Or let you both take me at once. :: Another shake of the helm. “Raj, I do have other customers so hurry and make up your mind.”

“Maybe we should leave,” Flutter said feeling a bit hot in the small room.

Mirage looked over at her moving off the berth. “Suck her spike and she can spike you, I will uh simply turn my back till you are done.”

“Come on,” Jazz said. He couldn’t call her Flutter that might get someone’s attention and Mirage wouldn’t want that for Primus sake. “Sweetspark.” He led out a hand as Flutter swallowed and climbed into the berth. Jazz leaned forward and kissed her knees, smiling up at her. “They should seduce you, you deserve that.”

::No titles, Jazz,:: Mirage warned trying to pretend the decoration on the wall was fascinating. How much longer before her cousin would be back home? What if he found out about this? Don’t worry about it till later, he told himself. He resisted the urge to turn and look as he heard a moan from Flutter. _She is alright_ , he told himself. _Not in pain._

Jazz still had the spike in his mouth letting his glossa lick the textured sides of her spike, humming a cheerful tune some song he had been working on in his head. Flutter moaned again and he hand to move to position a hand so she didn’t fall back and hurt herself. _She is a sweet little thing_ , he thought. _Gonna make a gorgeous queen in a few years._

Mirage sighed as the rather dragged out lesson was over with, he guided her back to the palace through the city while Mirage could be seen he still had her under his cloak.

“Professor Mirage,” a familiar voice said. He turned towards the sound while Flutter smiled hearing her friend.

“Hot Rod,” Mirage said.

“How is the princess? I know she didn’t come to school yesterday,” the young mech said.

::Tell him I’m doing better,:: Flutter replied. And Mirage did say so, she did sound better.

“That’s good, I missed her at school.”

 

“I’m sure she probably missed you and all her friends,” Mirage said. “And she will be coming back to school pretty soon.” He looked around stopping where Flutter was standing. Then he turned back in the direction that they had been heading in.

Hot Rod followed them, this was not the safest part of town and he wanted to be sure the mech got out safely.

::He seems to care since he’s following me,:: Mirage said.

::He’s a good friend and I like his poems,:: she said.

::This from the city’s beloved mysterious poet,:: Mirage said smiling.

“What’s so funny, Professor?” Hot Rod asked.

Mirage blinked, what was he supposed to say without revealing how the princess was with him. “Oh just thinking of a funny incident that involved one of the knights,” he said lying thought he could think of a situations.

Hot Rod moved closer curious and bumped into something. Flutter felt a shock as the young mech touched her. Mirage blinked feeling something when the mech had bumped into the princess and part of him wished that he had brought some of their bodyguards. 

“Should you maybe be going home?” Mirage asked.

Hot Rod gave a laugh. “This is home, somewhat,” he said.

::He got a scholarship to go to the academy from carrier and sire,:: Flutter said.

::Yes, yes, I know,:: Mirage said freezing as he looked around. The three of them were not alone. The shadows moved closer and closer. ::Mirage to the Palace guards, I’ve found the princess in the westernmost part of town and could use some help with an escort getting her home safely.::

::What are your coordinates?:: Mirage gave them. ::Sending guards now.::

“Hot Rod, go home now,” Mirage said. ::Your Highness if I tell you to transform and take off do so without questions.::

Flutter frowned. Mirage might be annoying with his lessons and such but he was family and Hot Rod was a good friend. ::I will if I must, Uncle:: she finally said.

“Not a good part of town,” Hot Rod mumbled. “Not for you but I live here, can take care of myself.”

“Young mech,If you get in trouble you may lose your scholarship,” Mirage said drawing his swords. “I would highly suggest leaving me alone, whoever you are.”

“Don’t think she’d be happy with me if I let you get hurt,” Hot Rod said. Mirage didn’t have to ask who he was talking about

“I think same could be said for me there,” Mirage replied watching the larger of the shadows. The large shadow stepped out, his armor ripped apart but the mech had a mean hard look on his face. “Take to the air now.” Mirage said pulling off his cloak.

Flutter transformed moving back and gained elevation.

“Thought that was her I bumped into,” Hot Rod said quietly.

“There should be guards on their way join them,” Mirage said. “I know you’re still there.”

“Fine,” Flutter growled worried for her two friends sensing someone approaching from the air she headed for them.

“So the princess is a coward,” one of the shadows said swinging a knife. 

“She is not a coward she knows when to pick her fights,” Mirage said. _And when to follow orders thankfully._

“So little red bought us a big fat rich noble,” the large shadow said.

“I don’t work for you,” Hot Rod growled jumping up and kicking at one of the smaller shadows as Mirage charged at the large mech.

The larger mech drew a large knife and Mirage kept the blade away from him, listening carefully as the younger mech fought his opponent.

“Lord Mirage,” a pair of figures said landing and transforming with a thud.

“I am fine but there were others,” Mirage said. Then he heard the clang of more metal he chose to concentrate on his opponent as he got pushed back. He charged again at the opponent. “I am big and perhaps rich but I am not fat as much as you are slow.”

“Your Lordship?” one of the guards asked done with his opponent.

“Help the young mech, I can still handle this ruffian,” Mirage said.

“Is that supposed to hurt my feelings?” Hot Rod asked.

“That is up to you,” Mirage said with a final push the mech fell backwards being knocked unconscious. Mirage looked around the guards had cuffed the other shadows.

“You alright, Hot Rod?” Mirage asked.

“I’m fine,” Hot Rod said. “I can take care of myself as can you it seems.”

“Yes,” Mirage said. “Is her highness back at the palace safe?”

“Yes sir, she did threaten to go help you if we didn’t,” the guards said as one took off the shadows.

Mirage chuckled. “Yes that does sound like her,” he said. The guards walked off with the prisoners. “Are you sure you will be okay?” 

“Yeah, home’s not too far away,” Hot Rod said. 

“Very well,” Mirage said transforming and driving off. Hot Rod watched him go till he turned a corner and headed north towards the palace, he figured. He turned and headed for the tiny square room he called home. A small berth he had long since outgrown and a blanket riddled with holes. _What were Mirage and Flutter doing in this part of town? _he wondered.__

____

____

Abandoned or orphaned at a young age, he had learned how to survive in this tough section of the city.


	3. Chapter 3

Mirage was concerned with how slow the investigation into the accident was going and he had a feeling it wasn’t really an accident. He couldn’t explain it if he was asked so he suggested Sir Wing, the captain of the guards to invite one of the Praxian princes, Prowl, to investigate. 

Reluctantly Wing did and the prince volunteered, any time a royal from any of the city states was killed it automatically looked suspicious and they couldn’t do with an imbalance in power.

Upon his arrival Prowl asked to be shown what possible evidence they had, part of one of the explosives, some gang graffiti and the dust of some crystal. Prowl was told the graffiti had been spotted in a few spots of a bad part of the city.

Prowl drove through the streets to look for the graffitti. He stopped transforming to his root mode looking around. This street was so dark, he turned on his lights and looked around for something similar to what had been found, the same colors and shapes. He spotted one examining it. Done with that one, he walked to find the nearest one. Some graffiti already covered it.

Jazz had just finished up from a street performance gig when he spotted an unusual frame type with doorwings, Praxian? he thought. He walked over, standing beside him, leaning back against the wall. “Hey mech, ya know this isn’t the safest part of town...” he mentioned.

“Yes,” Prowl said. He turned his helm to look at the mech.

“This graffiti that interesting’?” Jazz asked

“Yes…” Prowl said. “Something like this was found on the bricks of the fallen wall.”

“Ah, well I’d say this graffiti is usually left by the gangs to mark their territory in the city,” Jazz said.

“Is it safe for you to be out here?” Prowl asked.

“Probably safer for me than for you. You’re a foreigner. That just screams ‘rob me,’” Jazz said. “An’ I’m off to work anyhow.”

“I can handle myself,” Prowl said. “You work here?”

“Down the street a ways. I got two jobs,” Jazz said.

“Ah,” Prowl said with a nod of his helm.

Jazz pulled out a card from his subspace and handed it to Prowl. “You can come visit me if yeh want,” he said with a smile.

Prowl looked at the card blinking, moving to hide the card deep in his subspace. “Uh, thank you.”

“Anyhow, best get going. Yeh take care o’yerself here,” Jazz said, waving and walking off down the street.

Prowl put away the card, transformed to look at the other spots the graffiti had been spotted in.


	4. Chapter 4

Springer watched as Helex appeared in the shuttle window along with the palace in the city center. Callista sat beside him, holding his hand, “Will you be okay?” she asked.

“In time,” Springer said turning to look at her. “Remember when we first met in Helex?” A little club Callista was there only listening to music, Springer had been there looking for a friend.

“Of course,” she answered. 

Springer leaned over and giving her a kiss. ::Welcome to your new home, for a little while,:: he said.

Callista returned the kiss and then broke it, “I don’t think there’s enough time for that now...” she whispered

“I know,” he said with a sigh. The shuttle getting close and landing on the landing pad, he could see Mirage and his cousin among a number of the guards and a few nobles waiting to greet them.

Callista stood up in the shuttle and dug through her bag at the back, pulling out her formal diplomatic wing ornaments and clipping them on. 

Springer watched her, smiling and turned to the door as it started opening and lowering down for them to walk out. He offered Callista his arm then took it back since in Vos she did slightly outrank him and he hadn’t had his coronation as regent yet. “You go first,” he said. “I’ll be right behind.”

Callista gently squeezed his hand before letting it go. She lifted her helm and stepped out of the shuttle, walking towards the Helexian nobles gathered there.

Somewhere a band played the Vosnian anthem of strings and chimes. Springer sighed and walked out looking around finding Flutter he gave a smile, trying to cheer her up.

Callista stopped in front of the Helexians and once Springer was beside her offered her greeting, “Greetings to the noble family of Helex. Vos offers its sincerest condolences in the light of recent events.”

Mirage gave Flutter a slight push. “And we welcome our Vosnian...cousin,” she said. “Thanks for the condolences and help.” She ignored the grumbles of some of the other nobles, like her Aunt Illuse and her mate, at least her other two cousins were nice and quiet. _It must be hard for them to act so well behaved._

“Let us go inside,” Mirage said, bowing and stepping back and cleared his throat. Flutter stepped back with him.

Springer nodded, taking Callista’s hand and led the way into the palace. 

::I might suggest your private study for you and your cousin to talk in private,:: Mirage told him.

::You mean uncle Uberus’ study, but fine,:: Springer grumbled.

::Shall I attend?:: Callista asked.

::If you want to love, I won’t force you,:: Springer said. ::Or you could go to our quarters and rest after the trip.::

::I will attend as support for both yourself and the princess,:: Callista said.

Springer pushed open the door letting Flutter and Callista in. “I’ll wait outside,” Mirage said with a smile.

Callista took a step in, dipping her wings as a quick ‘thank you’ to her mate. She found a seat around the table.

Flutter looked around and took a seat. Springer walked in closed the doors behind him and sat down at the large desk. “I am sorry, Flutter for what happened,” he said.

Flutter shook her helm. “It is not your fault and if it is anyone’s well they will find out,” she said biting her lower lip.

Callista reached over to pull Flutter into a hug. Although they were not good friends yet, she felt it was still her job to help the young princess.

Springer looked at the two thinking and wondering. “If I had known I would have asked Starscream for advice about this and the fact there is going to have to be the contest to find you a mate, Flutter.”

Flutter rolled her optics. “Do we really have to?” she said.

“You can still ask my sire over comms, any time you need,” Callista said. “Although... you may wish to wait a cycle or two for my carrier to calm him down.”

“Was he that upset at you two having to leave and come here?” Flutter asked looking at Callista.

“Oh yeah, he threatened to have her stay there while I came here,” Springer said.

“Mmm, and when carrier got the royal shuttle ready for us,” Callista said. “There are also two stellar cycles before the princess is of age to take the throne for herself. That will be plenty of time for Mirage to finish her training and **then** start the contests anew,” she said with a sigh, thinking about having to watch another contest again. At least, she wouldn’t be at the center of attention _this_ time.

“Though getting the contests ready now and having them early might help eliminate some of those that step up for the position as your consort...or king if you should choose to elevate him,” Springer said. “It might give you time to get to know some of the potentials.”

“Couldn’t I just choose for myself?” Flutter said.

Springer sighed. “I could probably let Starscream answer for me but …” he stood up walking to the door, opening it up. “Mirage, could use some help here.”

“Also... I do not know if I would have chosen Springer for myself were it not for the contests. It allows you to see the strengths and weaknesses of each individual. Starscream rigged the contest against him heavily and he still won.”

 _::Ow, I thought you liked me,::_ Springer said looking at his new mate. _::Who else would you have chosen at first?::_

“I do like you, Springer,” Callista said, opting to take it public so Flutter could hear. “Remember the Iaconian prince might’ve looked nice, but the way he sabotaged his opponents.... The Kaonite was a brute... sure he could protect me, but what else? I didn’t get the chance to know you well here, just enough like you before I had to leave.”

“Oh so we were just friends, yeah I guess so,” Springer said sitting back down behind the desk.

Mirage chuckled walking in, listening and nodded his helm. “It also shows you things about their character you might not see right off,” he said. “You could chose someone for something they lied about and regret your mistake left with nothing to do about it. As Callista says, the contest gave her a chance to better know your cousin.”

Callista gave a chuckle, “Like yourself and Hound?” she asked, sitting back and crossing her arms over her chest.

Mirage looked over at Callista, while Flutter looked at her teacher, confused. “How…”

“Most everyone knows,” Springer said. “How you two are lovers yet your closer pickier family would not approve.”

::No, Flutter not a word about the other night please,:: Mirage said privately to the princess blushing that so many knew his secret or what he had thought was a secret.

“Well not Kaon, Crystal City, or Tyger Pax... Raj’s secret wouldn’t be that anymore if those three knew,” Callista said. “As a matter of fact, it’s only because Praxus leaked the news that even I found out recently.”

Mirage sighed, rolling his optics. “Bluestreak,” he said shaking his helm.

Flutter looked at the group of adults, thinking about what she was just learning. 

“Well it is not like Prowl would be the one gossiping,” Callista said. “They have to be noble... or related. Springer’s application to be a contestant was rejected at first until he proved his connection to ... your creators, Flutter. Is there someone you would choose yourself, if you were allowed?”

Flutter looked away, thinking. “Maybe,” she said.

“The young mech from last night?” Mirage asked, guessing and Flutter looked at the noble. He tried to give her an encouraging smile but he knew it would be something like the same situation with him and Hound.

Callista looked at Springer, ::Any idea who it is?:: she asked him.

Springer thought about any of the news from home he had heard. _::No, unless… it’s a fellow student at the Academy only there on a scholarship.::_ ::Raj, that orphan?:: he asked privately. The mech gave a tiny nod.

“Stop whispering to each other,” Flutter said crossing her own arms over her chest. “I am right here.”

“Hot Rod?” Springer asked aloud. And her helm dropped. “He’d need a sponsor to even get into the contest at least. Since we don’t know his family history.”

“We can talk to him, Springer,” Callista said. “Tell us, what is he like, Flutter?”

“He’s wonderful with words and he is smart,” Flutter said. “You know how I was failing science and then he became my lab partner in class. And he cares about other beyond just himself.”

Mirage tapped a digit on the arm of his chair thinking. “All that might be good but he could use some preparation,” he said quietly. He tilted his helm. 

“As in your class?” Flutter asked.

“The same class just not the same time, I can talk about his schedule,” Mirage said looking at her. “You do not need distraction, your lessons are important.”

Flutter sighed.


	5. Chapter 5

Mirage sat in his classroom setting up the first level game board. His processor was split in so many directions at the moment. First there was the matter of Flutter and the commoner, Hot Rod. The mech needed training and preparation for the life he might find himself in. Then there was the contests for the princess hand in bonding. He agreed that the rule about no talking was archaic, times and bots had changed. Contestants and prizes needed to be allowed to talk to each other. Without communication things could be lost. Maybe let them have time to talk in between contests to let them decide for themselves if this is what they want. Then lastly but not least, he thought about himself and Hound. He smiled at the thought of his lover and confidante.

“You wanted to see me, Professor Mirage,” the young red mech said.

“Yes, yes,” Mirage said. “Sit down and play with me.”

Hot Rod looked over the board and the placement of the pieces. The hologram showed a large field that sloped up into a hill with a tower on it. “The Princess in the tower,” Hot Rod said.

“You recognize the starting game very well I know you tried out for the Academy’s team,” Mirage said. “Sit down and play with me.”

“I don’t understand,” Hot Rod said his spoilers twitching.

“Her Highness likes you as a friend,” Mirage said. “I want to see what you know about strategy so I picked Strategis.” He knew that the mech had been on the Academy’s team for a semester but had never really played since he was a backup in case one of the team couldn’t make a match.

Hot Rod sat down looking over the variety of pieces he had tapped one and tapped a square.

Mirage tapped one of his pieces and moved it, they continued like this for awhile Mirage moving his pieces into defensive as Hot Rod towards and up the hill to attack.

Someone knocked on the door, Mirage looked up checking his chronometer. “Come in,” he said watching the young mech move a piece up the hill.

The young knight stepped in. “Couldn’t find you at the palace so thought I’d try here,” he said. Hot Rod turned to look up to see Sir Wing, blinking. While Mirage double tapped a square.

“You’re Wing,” Hot Rod said while Mirage patiently waited for the mech to take his turn.  
“Yes,” Wing said looking between the board and the young mech. “I’d be careful of your next move.”

Hot Rod turned around thinking, his optics scanning the board. Had the professor moved already?

“Keep your optics on the board,” Mirage said with a smile.

Hot Rod finally moved another piece up the hill. The hologram showed the ground collapsing. “You set a trap,” he declared.

“Did I? Or did you make an incorrect move?” Mirage said. “Don’t look at Sir Wing to tell you.”

Had he fallen into a trap or had his move weakened the ground of the hill. He could still see part of the hill above his piece but he was in a cavern now. He hated being on uneven ground. But he could either admit to a mistake or charge Mirage with the trap and then Mirage would be allowed two moves, one to counter him and a regular move.

“The question to ask yourself is where in the tower is the princess, is she guest or prisoner?” Wing said. “Prisoner…”

“Stop helping him,” Mirage said looking up at his friend.

“I made a mistake,” Hot Rod said. “Your move.” If the princess was a prisoner she could be down in the dungeons he might be able to get her here. If a guest she’d be towards the top watching over the two armies.

Mirage nodded his helm making his single move, moving his piece closer to the tower.

“You know you’re expected at the palace, Raj,” Wing said as the game progressed where the battle was about to enter the tower. “You could save here and finish the game later.”

“What do you think young, Hot Rod, Should we stop and save or continue now?” Mirage asked. 

“You mean you want to finish this game?” Hot Rod said. 

“At some point,” Mirage said waving his hand over and through the board.

“Tomorrow, I guess,” Hot Rod said. He wanted more time to think it had been awhile since he had played. He had an old dying board with a few pieces since several were lost and he didn’t have anyone to really play with. “But can I ask you a question. You and Sir Wing?”

Mirage hit the save button and closed the board. “If Wing chooses to answer. I will so ask.”

“Have you played Zephyr, I’ve heard he’s the best player in the city?”

“A fan of his?” Mirage asked looking at Wing. “I have played him, both the old player and his inheritor.”

“Inheritor?” Rod said. “You mean the Zephyr piece went to someone else?”

“They inherited it after beating the old player,” Wing said. “I have played both as well.”

“Very well we will continue this tomorrow after classes,” Mirage said.

“Do you think I’ll get to play them?” 

“You never know,” Mirage said.

Hot Rod went off thinking. It was good to be playing again but he was still puzzled at to why the professor was doing this.

Wing and Mirage watched him and headed to the palace. “Why are you playing that with him and saying things like he might play her?” Wing asked.

“She likes the young mech, and I or Springer are thinking of sponsoring him,” Mirage said.

“As in the contest which is still far off,” Wing said.

He transformed as did Wing. ::See you at the Palace,:: Mirage said and disappeared driving off.

::This is not a competition, Mirage,:: Wing grumbled but headed for the palace.

* * *

“Sir, why are you teaching me all this?” Hot Rod finally asked as they continued their game the next day at school.

“With the...accident that killed the Queen and King recently, Her Highness is due to become queen in about two years, she will need a bondmate and to find that there will be trials of course,” Mirage said. “And if you are willing to compete in those trials, I will sponsor you, so I am teaching you skills and such that you will need both to compete and if you win the trials. Are you interested?”

The young mech thought about it for a moment. He really liked the princess, she was nice to him and he felt for her having lost her creators just as he lost his, well maybe not exactly that way. But to compete for her hand and become her bondmate. “Yeah sure, I’m up for it,” he said.

“So I will be giving you lessons in manners and protocol along with these strategis games and some other subjects,” Mirage said.

“So after school we meet here?” Hot Rod said.

“For now,” Mirage replied moving his pieces.

Hot Rod looked at the board moving his pieces farther up the mountain to claim it. “I win,” he said.

“Yes you do,” Mirage said. “I will see you tomorrow then.” He closed the board for the night.  
“We’ll work on manners and protocol then for a change.”

“You’re just sore from letting me win,” Hot Rod said smiling at the noble.

“Did I win or are you getting better?” Mirage asked as they stepped out and Mirage locked the classroom. 

Hot Rod transformed and drove off to his home. Mirage transformed and followed him part way taking notice of where the mech lived and then drove on to the Palace to talk with Springer and Callista, then Wing and see how the investigation was going.


	6. Chapter 6

“So you’ve seen them?” Wing asked as Prowl came in, tired.

Prowl merely nodded and yawned. “Yes, some are a bit covered up with other graffiti. But still new enough.”

“You should get some recharge,” Wing said recognizing the symptoms. He had had to send off a number of guards returning from their shifts or time with family.

“Anything on the crystals?” Prowl asked.

“I have asked for some studies nothing from Praxus on your samples, yet,” Wing replied watching the mech as he looked at the board where notes and images were posted up.

Wing turned his helm hearing a commotion from elsewhere in the barracks where his office was. “He is occupied,” the guard said.The guard was talking in the communications room to someone on the comm screen.

“Well tell him I need to speak to him,” came the loud reply. Wing recognized the voice. 

“Excuse me, Your Highness,” he said pushing a chair up behind Prowl as he headed to the comm. “Medic Ratchet.”

“Drift is not at the clinic, is he there?” the medic asked. _No greeting or apology, he was rather gruff as always,_ Wing thought.

Wing thought back to his last fencing lesson with Drift. “It has been awhile, I have been busy with the investigation among other things.”

“Well, check your blasted city. I’ll be there in a few cycles,” the medic’s optics grew large as he looked past Wing on the comm screen. “Where in the…”

“Ratchet,” Wing asked turning to see what the medic was seeing. Prince Prowl was examining the vial of crystalline dust.

“Make that sooner,” Ratchet said.

“Ratchet, what is it?” Wing inquired. “Do you recognize the dust?”

“Dust, don’t let anyone taste that stuff,” the medic said. “The latest addicting drug here and in…” he looked off screen coming back with a datapad. “...Kaon.”

“Addiction?” Prince Prowl said coming in.

“Yes, a rare energon crystal,” Ratchet said tilting his helm. “The competitor from Praxus, Prince…”

“Yes in Vos, I am Prowl,” the black and white mech said.

“I am surprised you aren’t here with the Iaconian competitor,” Wing said thinking.

“I sent someone else, needed to try and find Drift,” Ratchet said. “‘Sides I don’t like the mech competing there in Helex, shouldn’t say more.”

Wing nodded his helm. Though he knew how outspoken the medic could be about various nobles and royals of any of the city states.

Wing sighed as the screen went blank.

* * *

Drift, or Deadlock as he called himself in the gang, sat in the corner of the gang’s hideout in Helex. The job of switching explosives had gone well with the grunts being paid in the Crystallia. Most of the other grunts had gotten themselves high immediately and were looking for a fight or a frag with the others. Deadlock had had enough of interfacing in the alleys of Iacon, thank you very much, and thus was only lightly partaking of his reward while staying on his guard.

Bender walked around slightly crookedly as the Crystallia was still taking its effect on his processor. “Not going have some fun, Deadlock?” he asked.

“I’m having my fun,” Deadlock answered.

“But there is so much more to try out when you’re high,” Bender said walking closer to Deadlock.

Deadlock bared his fangs in a grimace to warn the mech away.

Bender stepped back nearly stumbling as he did.

Deadlock went back to carefully sniffing his Crystallia.

Bender went off in search of someone else to have fun with.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mirage and Hound have a fight but make it up.

Mirage wandered through the gardens, where he had been directed to find Hound. _He thought of when he first met Hound. Green mech on hands and knees with rust soil smeared on his face as he reached to rescue a bird stuck behind a crystal cluster._

_The mech stood up dusting himself off and Mirage got a full view of his back. Mirage smiled and chuckled. Hound turned around seeing the blue gray mech. “May I help you?”_

_“Oh just admiring the garden,” Mirage said._

_“And myself, I assume,” Hound said. “I’m new here. Designation is Hound.” He admired what was obviously the noble frame but knew he would not be exactly welcome._

_“Are those crystals new?” Mirage asked._

_“Yes, I brought them with me,” Hound said. “I think they were looking more for the crystals so finally hired me out of desperation.”_

_“So you’ve grown those yourself?” Mirage asked._

_“Yes,” Hound said smiling with pride. “Hopefully they will like it there.”_

_“And you came from?” Mirage asked._

_“Polyhex,” Hound replied._

_“Ah,” Mirage said. “My designation is Mirage by the way I could refer you to some restaurants or such if you want or need.”_

_“Uh thank you,” Hound said not quite sure what to make of this noble mech. He was full of questions but he was also pretty nice so far._

_“Well see you around,” Mirage said already thinking of coming back and checking out the mech and his crystals again._

He smiled seeing the familiar green mech planting a bunch of new three sided crystals that were the deep lavender color much like Queen Megala’s armor and optical color.

“Are those the memorial crystals?” he asked.

Hound turned to look at him. “Yes, the Megala crystal,” he said. “The Uberus is already planted. How is the princess doing?”

“No, how am I doing?” Mirage asked a little hurt.

Hound pushed himself up dusting off his knees and legs. “I can guess how you are doing. But I don’t know her well enough to know.”

“She is doing better,” Mirage answered.

“Doing badly was she?”

“Yes, crying in her room and evading her guards again.”

“So the duke is on his way back with the princess?” Hound asked referring to Springer and Callista of Vos.

“Yes.” 

“Visited Jazz lately?” Hound asked.

Mirage cringed at the accusation, yes Hound knew him well. He nodded his helm.

“You could have woken me.” 

“It is more than that, I had gone off to find her highness and thought she needed a lesson.”

“You brought her to Jazz?!” Hound looked at him, frowning.

“And this is why I did not wake you,” Mirage said. He went onto talk about the lesson.

“You did that, if they find out you will be in more trouble than you are now,” Hound said looking at a crystal with points growing out of it. He reached out touching it to see how it was doing.

“I trust Her Highness to keep quiet,” Mirage said.

“Maybe the princess will keep quiet but there are still ways for them to find out,” Hound said meaning Mirage’s family.

“I will worry about it when it happens,” MIrage said.

“Raj, stop thinking like that. I know you cared about Their Majesties and Her Highness,” Hound said getting louder.

“Stop it,” someone said quietly walking in between them. “Look at the crystals.”

They were all vibrating, a few cracks showing up in them. They picked up sounds and emotions, the gardens were places for quiet sounds and thoughts. 

Hound frowned. “We will continue this discussion at my apartment, if you want to,” he said transforming and drove off. Mirage did the same and followed. He knew what would happen, Hound would start packing up his things and if he finished he might just leave. Usually Mirage would unpack all the packed items but he had been so busy with the royals dead and trying to take care of Flutter while waiting for Springer and Callista.

 _Of course I want to continue this and we had plans for the evening together,_ Mirage thought ::Don’t say it, Hound stop,:: Mirage said speeding ahead and pulling in front of Hound. He transformed.

::Say what?:: Hound said braking to a stop but remaining in his alt mode.

::It is why we haven’t bonded,:: Mirage said quietly. He was amazed at how Hound had been so quiet and hidden for so long so they could be together without Mirage’s family doing something to seperate them. Not he worried that Hound might call it quits and leave him like he always threatened.

::Exactly we have sacrificed so much just so your family will be happy and silent,:: Hound said.

 _How many times have we been kicked out of the garden because of our fights and this could be our last?_ Mirage thought. _He keeps going back to work there._ Hound drove off heading for the Tower, Mirage transformed and followed. Taking the elevator they arrived, Hound entered the code for his apartment going in and checking on his plants. Mirage followed looking around as if searching for what to say next in this old argument.

“What is it that you’re angry about really?” Mirage asked watching Hound. “Jazz or me taking Flutter to see Jazz?”

Hound finished spraying one of the air plants. “I’m thinking about what your family, or Illuse would do if she found out about you taking the princess to see a buymech. They already dislike you for me.”

“Let me deal with my sister on my own Hound,” Mirage said walking up behind the mech and kissing the back of his neck. “You worry about Jazz if you choose.”

“I accepted Jazz, long ago,” Hound said. “Though I still have times when I’m ready to go home.”

“And you aren’t home here with me?” Mirage asked.

“At times this does not feel like home,” Hound said. “We are always arguing it seems.”

Mirage opened his mouth and closed it before he pointed out that Hound had started this particular argument. “Yes,” he said quietly. “Like I said let me deal with Illuse if they find out. Can we just have a nice quiet evening together?”

“It is a bit late to go out for dinner,” Hound said. “I suppose I can fix something and then we can cuddle and talk or whatever.”

“That sounds good,” Mirage said. 

Hound went over to the kitchenette and took out a box of crystals to fry up also getting out the spices to start on dinner. Putting the crystals in a pan he started cooking them up, stirring them with the copper shavings.

Mirage snuck up behind Hound, wrapping his arms around the green mech.

“Not while I’m cooking,” Hound said trying to squirm out without making a mess of the crystals.

Mirage simply smiled and kissed Hound on the neck cables.

Hound sighed and continue to try and cook. “Can you let me go or are we going to eat right here?” he asked.

Mirage let go of Hound and turned to lean against the counter to watch him cook. “Very well. Is this alright then?”

“Yes,” Hound said smiling and continuing to cook. He put the finished crystals on plates and took them over to the dining room table.

Mirage followed Hound to the table, taking the seat he was accustomed to while here.

“Dig in,” Hound said sitting down across from Mirage.

Mirage carefully cut up his dinner before beginning to eat it.

Hound cut his up as well and took a bite, making a face.

“Something the matter,” Mirage asked.

“Just missing something,” Hound said. “You know how horrible my cooking is.”

“Pff,” Mirage countered, standing up and walking to Hound’s cabinet

“Is that a criticism of my cooking?” Hound said, flipping through the movies they could watch on the comm screen while they ate dinner or afterwards.

“Not at all,” Mirage said, pulling out the salt from the cabinet and bringing it to the table. He added some to his own meal before setting it down in the center of the table.

Hound picked up the salt and sprinkled some on his crystals. “So action or rom-com?” 

Mirage mulled over the choices as he ate another bite, “Action, perhaps.”

“Okay, I think I’ve got a good movie picked,” Hound said and started the movie, seeing two mechs in alt mode chasing each other.

Mirage finished off his plate, pushing it slightly to the center of the table. Hound finished his, picking up the plates and taking them to the kitchen and washing them off. Then he went to sit on the couch.

Mirage went to join him on the couch. Hound watched the movie, scooting over next to Mirage. The noble leaned his helm on Hound’s shoulder. Hound smiled slipping an arm around Mirage.

As the movie went on, Mirage found himself less interested in it and more in his partner on the couch as he turned to kiss his gardener on the cheek. Hound turned to kiss the noble back. ::I love ya,:: he said.

“I know, I love you too, Hound,” Mirage whispered before kissing the green mech properly on the lips.

Hound reached over to place his hands on Mirage’s shoulders as the noble slid his hands to Hound’s hips.

Mirage broke the kiss, venting heavily with fans on a low setting. “Are you interested in finishing this flick?”

“No, not really,” Hound said grinning at Mirage.

The noble reached for the remote, turning off the viewer. Setting it down, he turned his full attention back to Hound.

Hound stood up, took Mirage’s hand kissing it. Mirage stood up, smiling.

Hound pulled Mirage into his berthroom, letting him go and closed the door to his berthroom

Mirage tossed the sheets off his frame. He couldn’t sleep wouldn’t be able till he did what he had to do. He had jumped at working on the trials for Flutter but it no longer felt right as he was coaching Hot Rod preparing him for the Trials and possibly being Flutter’s bondmate.

He would hand it off to Springer or whoever the Regent found to do it. He looked at Hound’s recharging form it had been nice to see. Usually they would interface and Hound would quietly go off to where he lived in the gardens. If only you would just move in with me, he thought.

He wrote a note on the datapad and went back to the berth to curl around the sleeping Hound, closing his optics and back into recharge.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The memorial for Flutter's creators and Flutter's fencing lesson with Wing is a bit of a rough lesson.

The bell rang for the end of class and lunch at the Academy, Hot Rod watched Flutter’s guards guide her off campus. _Where are they going?_

“Hot Rod,” Mirage called. “Come along. We’re taking a field trip today.”

“Really, where to?” the young mech asked.

“The gardens for a crystal dedication,” Mirage said. “Her Highness will be there for it and I thought you’d like to see it while most of your other classmates will have to stay here.”

“Any special rules for this one?” Hot Rod asked.

“Well try not to get mad and speak when spoken to,” Mirage said smiling. “Crystals react badly to shouting. I’ve gotten in trouble for it myself.” On the road he transformed to head to the gardens. Hot Rod transformed and followed Mirage.

Mirage lead the way braking to a stop and transforming outside the gardens where everyone else was going in. He took note of the nobles and merchants he knew.

Hot Rod once again followed Mirage’s lead, transforming and following his mentor. This was his first time inside a crystal garden and he tried to take in the sights of the crystals as well as looking at the nobles around.

Mirage stopped seeing Flutter talking to Hound, he resisted the urge to try and hear what they were saying.

Hot Rod nudged Mirage with his elbow, “Who’s that talking to her Highness?” he asked.

“He’s the gardener, Hound,” Mirage said. “Do you want an introduction?”

“Yeah. It looks like you want to say hi too,” Hot Rod said.

Mirage chuckled, guiding his student over. “Your Highness,” he said smiling. “Hound, this is my new student…”

“Hot Rod,” Flutter said interrupting happy to see her friend. But what was Mirage teaching him?

Mirage shook his helm at her interruption. “Uh, yes,” he said.

“Hello, Hot Rod,” Hound said. “I’ve heard a great deal of you...from a dear friend.” 

“Hello Your Highness... and Hound,” Hot Rod said, sticking his hand out for a handshake. Hound took the hand

“Mirage, it is good seeing you as well,” Hound said with a small smile. “We should get in place, Your Highness for the ceremony.”

Flutter nodded. “See you later at school, Hot Rod.”

“Of course. Well I’ll see you for the ceremony too, but from back here,” Hot Rod said, smiling.

Flutter smiled and laughed and let Hound take her to where the crystals had been covered for the presentation. “We are here to reveal the cry...stals in memory of my….our beloved Queen Megala and King Uberus,” Flutter said as Mirage sighed. She pulled off the covers revealing the Purple and Blue crystals.

“I don’t blame her for being nervous,” Hot Rod said quietly to Mirage, cringing a bit in sympathy

“Yes, well she will get better with time,” Mirage said. “And you will probably have to be able to do that if you still want to sign up for the trials when it opens.”

Hot Rod nodded his helm. “Of course I do.”

“Good,” Mirage said with a smile. He patted his student’s helm with pride. Hot Rod tried to duck out from under the helm pat with a slight frown. “Do we want to head back to the school or stay a little more?”

“I... it’s your choice, Mirage,” Hot Rod said.

“I suppose we should get back then,” Mirage said. “Her guards will take her back to school.”

“You didn’t want to talk to your friend again?” Hot Rod asked.

“I will see him later today,” Mirage said.

“Really?” Hot Rod asked.

“Well unless he’s mad at me for something,” Mirage answered. Hot Rod grinned now that he knew something about his mentor.

“Besides I like to walk through the gardens on my way home after I’m done teaching you and Flutter,” Mirage said.

Hot Rod grinned and made kissing sounds at Mirage. The noble only shook his helm grinning. Hot Rod chuckled and followed him.

“Speaking of,” Mirage said. “Are you still safe in your part of town?”

“Yeah, I’m okay for now,” Hot Rod said.

“Well let me know when you need a safe place then,” Mirage said with a smile. “And I have an idea for something to add to your lessons, I just need to find some supplies for it.”

Hot Rod looked at Mirage, unsure if he should be wary or excited at the prospect.

“Don’t worry,” Mirage said seeing the look, he transformed into his alt mode outside the park. 

“It just sounds like you’re making more work for me,” Hot Rod said, chuckling before transforming on the street himself.

“Are you complaining?” Mirage asked.

“I...” Hot Rod paused. “No?”

Mirage chuckled. “Hot Rod,...yes you have a lot of work ahead of you as do I if I want you to be ready for the trials.”

“Does... will she know if I put my name in for the trials?” Hot Rod asked. “I wonder what she’ll think...”

“She’ll be happy. She will know she has a friend in there,” Mirage said. “It is part of...well it is the reason I’m giving you this training. She likes you.”

“Thanks Mirage. And that gardener there, Hound.... you like him?” Hot Rod asked.

“Yes, I like him, very much,” Mirage said. “As much as my family dislikes it.”

“Would.... the fact that I’m a commoner be against me if...” Hot Rod paused, “The King and Queen were still alive and Her Highness was still to be bonded in the trials?”

“Yes, there will be those that say because you are a commoner you shouldn’t be in the trials,” Mirage said. “And it would be the same if the Queen and King were still alive. But there are those that think things need to change.”

Hot Rod drove on in silence, thinking about what they were talking about.

Back at the school Mirage transformed into his root mode. He watched his new student thinking and hoping he hadn’t scared him off.

* * *

Flutter landed on the top of the barracks, her bodyguards following her. She transformed and headed for the stairs down into the studio where Wing waited for her.

The knight bowed, ”Your Highness,” he said practice swords already in his hands.

“Sir Wing,” Flutter said putting her blades away and getting her practice ones. One optic on her teacher the other on what she was doing. She had learned the hard way that he believed in preparedness even if it included fighting dirty.

But he hadn’t moved as she turned around and bowed her head in respect.

“En garde,” he said. She took her position blinking as the blinds suddenly closed and the room went dark. “No lights. You shook your guards and went where?”

“Poetry wall and wandered. I must have ended in the western part of the city,” she said remembering Mirage’s warning not to talk about what he had shown here.

“Yet Mirage brought you back after having to call in for guards to deal with trouble there,” Wing said.

Flutter spun around pulling out one practice sword, hearing pedesteps behind her. Was he punishing her for shaking the guards off? Sometimes it felt like he had no emotions. She had been mourning her creators, and the fact she was going to be thrust into the throne and that stupid tradition of the trials in search of a bondmate.

She struck thinking of the anger she had and was rewarded with a grunt and a second. _How many of my guards is he using against me?_ She felt something poke her in the back and spun again to swing at this new attacker. Nothing, no one. So Sir Wing was playing with her.

“You should know better than to go anywhere alone, Highness,” Wing’s voice came from somewhere. She moved around trying to find him and stepped back sensing that the guards were closing in on her.

Now she wished she had her blades but she could still use her practice blades for what she was planning. She backed up and made a run thinking of where she was in the room. There were not enough guards in her current circle of protectors for this, so either he was using a number of dummies or had called in others from the barracks in this so called lesson.

She could use the dummies to springer board her to the captain of the guards. She listened carefully, there it was the sounds of wheels as a dummy was moved closer to her. She squatted down waiting for the right moment.

She jumped kicking out at the dummy, feeling the spring going back she put down her other foot, bending her knees as she felt it ready to spring back. It sprang sending her flying, she landed with a quiet grunt and felt the tap of a practice sword on her neck. 

“I give,” she said with a quiet sigh.

“Lights,” Wing said as the windows opened back up slowly letting everyone slowly adjust to the sunset. “An enemy could have snuck up on you and killed you. Do not shake your guards again.” With that he walked off.

Flutter pouted, walking back to the main wing of the palace letting her guards surround her.  
Her cousin wasn’t back yet and she felt so alone.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To relax Prowl plays a game of Strategis with a fellow player only to figure out who the player is. Later going out to a club for some music he runs into Jazz again.

Graffiti, explosives and ground crystal all were going through Prowl’s processor. He could see how the crystal and graffiti might be connected but not quite the explosives. He pulled out his board looking forward to playing against Zepher. He found the game one way to think.

Flutter looked around the study for her board. She had finished her homework and needed to play to escape. She had a science test the next day and her processor was ready to explode.

“Hello friend,” She said opening the board and finding her friend, Kronix on the server.

“Zephyr,” Prowl said looking at his own board. The game started from where they had saved before he come to Helex.

“So you said you were traveling?” Flutter asked.

“Yes, work,” Prowl said. “Someone asked for help. You said you had lost family.”

“My creators…” Flutter said and stopped.

“Both at once?” Prowl asked as the pieces started to fall into place. “What sort of room are you playing in?”

“Study, desk, and shelves full of books and knick knacks,” Flutter said. “You?”

“Library,” Prowl said considering pausing the game to go find her in the palace. It would be an interesting game just sitting across from her. “Stay there. I will come find you, Your Highness.”

Flutter blinked. _How had he figured it out? The mention of my creators,_ she thought and sighed.

A few minutes later a mech knocked and entered. “Zephyr?” he asked.

“Kronix,” she said standing and curtsying to her friend. He bowed back putting his board down.

“I am sorry about your parents. Mirage and Sir Wing asked me to come and investigate the accident,” he said setting his board up on the desk

“Thank you,” Flutter said. “But the fact that you’re investigating, does that mean it might not just be an accident?”

Prowl paused. How much to tell her? He wondered. She did deserve to know so she was prepared for a possible similar attempt on her or would she freak out if he told her.

“It is suspicious,” he finally replied. “Just a few strange things that don’t make sense yet.”

“You can join us for dinner,” Flutter said. “Uncle Mirage should be there.” 

“So from where we left off last time,” Prowl said and moved his pieces up to a tower of the castle.

Flutter examined the board and moved a piece to try and make him change his path. ::We will be having a guest for dinner,:: she alerted the kitchen staff. Who said they’d add another plate to the table.

After awhile longer playing and Prowl thinking while talking to the princess, Flutter paused the game. “Dinner is ready,” she said. 

“Thank you,” Prowl said letting her lead the way to the dining room.

Springer and Callista were already seated at the table, waiting for Flutter and her guest.

Mirage walked in busy looking at a data pad which he put away. “Ah, Your Highnesses,” he said seeing Flutter had Prowl with her. “I see you two have met now.”

“Prowl. Welcome again. But you look tired today....” Callista said

“Yes, I have been busy,” Prowl said.

“Do not forget to recharge. We would not wish to return the Prince of Praxus to his city state in such a manner,” Callista said.

“Do not worry,” Prowl said. “I will see about that after dinner I suppose. But her Highness and I were playing Strategis and it helped me to think while we also had an interesting conversation.”

“Well we could go out to a club for some dancing and music,” Springer said. “You are welcome to join us.”

“Perhaps,” Prowl said.

“There are... private booths available as well,” Callista suggested.

“That would be a good idea,” Mirage said. “You could take Flutter, if she has finished her homework.”

Flutter rolled her optics. “Of course,” she said.

Springer chuckled.

“Will your friend be there?” Callista asked Mirage. 

Mirage blinked. “Uh which friend?” he asked.

“Jazz, of course,” Callista said, chuckling a bit. “He does have part-time work there afterall. I doubt it would be your gardener friend.”

“Uh, yes I believe he has a gig there tonight,” Mirage said, looking at Flutter.

The group followed Mirage into a building where music was playing Prowl barely noticed the bots dancing together. Feeling partly excited and trying to calm down, he rubbed his hands together. 

Mirage looked at the glass and mirrored rooms that seemed to be closed off that kept whoever was beyond from being seen while letting the sound get through. 

Springer pushed one door open, letting them inside as Mirage excused himself from the group in search of Jazz.

Outside in the main portion of the club, the song ended and a soulful new one started along with a voice, while the group of nobles and elites talked strategies and games they had played, Prowl listened to the song in the back of his processor, a song about searching for true love. 

The song ended and Jazz set his electric upright bass down setting the music to some of his DJ list. He walked over to Mirage at the bar, “‘Lo Raj,” he said, leaning one arm on the counter.

Mirage looked over at the musician. “Jazz,” he said as he waited for the drinks. “Nice song.”

“Thanks, mech. So ya here for the music?” Jazz asked.

“You could say that,” Mirage said picking up the tray of drinks for the group. “You are welcome to join me and my family.”

“Family? Well sure, if ya think I’d be welcomed,” Jazz said.

“Well not my close family but some family that would welcome you,” Mirage said. “Can I get you something too?”

Jazz ordered a crystalline sunset, “Thanks, mech, again.”

“You’re welcome,” Mirage said and indicated Jazz should follow.

Mirage returned with the tray of drinks for Prowl and some flavored energon for the princess. 

Jazz followed carrying his own drink. He nearly stopped short seeing who was in the room, “Your majesties....” he said, bowing to the group.

::Not a word,:: Mirage said looking at Flutter as he put her drink down. 

“Hello again, Jazz,” Flutter said. ::I wouldn’t. Stop worrying, Uncle.::

Springer looked at the two, frowning.

“Jazz!” Callista grinned, standing up to greet her friend. “Excellent music, my friend.”

Springer sighed and smiled, remembering how Jazz was here when they had met here. 

“Thank you, Majesty,” Jazz said.

“Jazz, have you met Prince Prowl of Praxus yet?” Callista said, putting an arm behind Prowl’s doorwings to indicate him.

“Yes,” Prowl said looking at the mech getting a better look now. They had some of the same colors except for the doorwings the mech could have been from Praxus perhaps.

Jazz walked over behind Prowl, “Yer lookin kinda tense there, Prowl,” he said, sliding his hands up the Praxian’s back between the doorwings and beginning a massage with his hands around the shoulder joints.

Prowl nearly jumped at the touch but started relaxing at the massage.

“Let him do it,” Mirage said with a chuckle. “He has magic hands.”

“I haven’t turned on the magic yet, ‘Raj,” Jazz smiled, moving his hands slightly down to the doorwing joints before activating the magnets in his hands and setting the frequency to give a pulsing action. He winked at ‘Raj, letting him know that he had just turned on the magic.

Prowl tensed up for a moment and then relaxed some more.

Mirage smiled. ::’E’s a picture when relaxed,:: he received a comm from Jazz.

::If you say so,:: Mirage said.

Jazz couldn’t help but running his palms over the flat inside of the doorwings, before moving back to the joints and up to the shoulder.

“Magic hands indeed,” Prowl said sitting up a bit as he remember who and where he was. “Thank you.”

Jazz turned off the magnets in his hands and pulled them away from Prowl’s plating. “Yer welcome, sire,” he said, smiling. He picked up his drink from the table, where he had placed it earlier and leaned back against the wall taking a sip from it.

Prowl took a sip of his drink, looking at the glass and swirling liquid inside.

“M’lady, ya enjoying watching the mecha competin fer yer hand?” Jazz asked, twirling the cup in his fingers before taking another sip.

“Somewhat,” Flutter said. “But you also have to feel sorry for them sometimes.”

“Hmm,” Jazz said, though personally he felt it would be a lot better to be any one of those nobles than to be scraping by for credits to survive. “Ah should prolly get back to my set,” he said, getting up. “It’s been nice meeting you,” he said with a bow before leaving the room.

“We should probably head back as well,” Springer said looking at his young cousin.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an informant tells them where the gang is, Prowl and Wing arrest the gang including a drug-induced high Drift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I (thedragonflyao3), found this chapter a bit difficult to write. I've never done drugs, or even been drunk. I hope this chapter comes out okay.
> 
> Me too. (flutterpen)

The group of Prowl, Wing, and his team of officers arrived at the location of the gang’s hideout, Wing landing and transformed, alert and ready for trouble. 

“This is where he said the gang meets,” Prowl said looking at the building. The rest of the guards arrived looking to Wing for orders.

“Take down the door,” Wing ordered. “Detain and try not to kill anyone. We still need answers.”

A number of guards prepared a battering ram to deal with the door, the others armed themselves and checked their protective armor.

Wing nodded his helm giving the order and the door was battered down, the other guards rushing in with Wing and Prowl following.

Half the gang made to flee. The rest chose to fight, Deadlock sprang to his pedes and shoved his way past several of his gangmates. He kicked the door open with a pede and looked around the alley.

Wing went up to the roof, transforming to his alt mode as the other guards went after the rest of the gang. ::Drift,:: the knight called trying to keep track of his errant student.

Drift clutched his helm, fighting off the fogged processor and looming ache behind his optics before ducking behind a dumpster and picking up a rod of metal from the ground.

Wing landed looking around. “Drift, I know you’re somewhere,” he said searching the alley. “Ratchet is worried about you. As am I.”

Drift stepped out from behind the dumpster, swinging his improvised weapon at the knight.

Wing shook his helm at the mech’s weak attack, due to the drugs, dodging the attacks. “I thought I taught you better than this,” he said.

Drift swung the pipe again, causing only a whistling sound as he failed again to hit his target. This time the extra effort in the swing made him spin around with the pipe and easier for Wing to take him down with a sweeping motion of his leg.

Wing frowned looking at the mech. “You’ve lost so much weight, that pipe might as well have blown you down,” he said.

Drift growled up at his mentor. _Is Wing mocking me?_

Wing shook his helm again and reached down offering a hand. “Get up,” he said. “I’m taking you back to the barracks and locking you up. Let Ratchet deal with you….again.”

Drift slapped the hand away and pushed himself back up to his pedes

“Are you refusing our offer of help or insulting us?” Wing said, though the two could be the same thing.

Drift turned himself sideways to shoulder through Wing. “Get outta my way!”

“You assisted in the assassination, I cannot let you pass,” Wing said grabbing his former student and then tapping a weak spot on Drift’s neck to knock him out.

* * *

Wing sat in his office looking over the reports listening to the various grumbling and shouted complaints as his people questioned the rest of the group, waiting to hear Drift come back online.

Drift grunted, coming online slowly. The first thing he noticed was the sound of muffled yelling nearby. The place smelled clean too. He onlined his optics and moaned, quickly bringing an arm over his face to block out the offending light. He rolled over on the berth, burying his face in the mattress as the pounding processor ache made itself annoyingly well known.

Wing put the pads down walking over to Drift’s cell looking at the mech, thinking. He sighed and adjusted the light so it wasn’t so bright but could still see the mech. ::Ratchet, he’s awake,:: he commed the medic.

Drift lifted his helm up from the crook of his arms that he was using as a makeshift pillow and saw a familiar silhouette before him. “Wing...”

“So nice to know your processor still works,” the knight said. 

“Of course it works,” Drift mumbled. “Just pounds like the Pit is all.”

“Where are they?” Ratchet shouted having arrived, then saw the knight and Drift. 

“I see you’ve found us,” Wing said, reaching into his subspace and pulled out Drift’s possessions. He put them down.

Ratchet sighed seeing the tools for injecting the drugs. “Drift,” he sighed.

Drift had buried his helm again at the sound of the irate medic, but dared to look up when he heard his own designation. He looked the medic over from helm to pede, “You’re safe....” he murmured softly to himself.

Ratchet blinked. “Uhm, yes of course,” he said.

“Good... good...” Drift said. Why did his helm feel so heavy right now?

“Care to tell me how or why you are doing drugs again?” Ratchet said crossing his arms now he had gotten over his shock.

“I didn’t!” Drift nearly shouted, then stopped. “I didn’t start it again,” he said quieter.

Ratchet cringed. “Explain it to me and to Sir Wing, who is think is quite put out with you,” the medic said quietly.

Drift pushed himself up to sitting, pulling his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them.

Wing shook his helm. “I will leave you to him,” he said and walked away.

“Drift, talk to me,” Ratchet said. “If you don’t talk to me there is not much I can do.”

“Fine. I was... I was running an errand between looking for Wing. Still living with him at the time. Tidebreaker approached me, backed me up down an alley. He told me he knew I was protecting your clinic – protecting you. He told me they are watching you because you work for the Primes – they wanted to kill you if I didn’t join, Ratch. He stabbed me with a needle full of that stuff, it’s fast acting and addictive...”

Ratchet ran a hand over his face. “I’m okay, Drift,” he said. “And I would give you a hug right now but I don’t think Wing is going to open your cell and sooner or later you’re going be in pain and want when the Crystallia out of your system.”

Drift’s audials drooped at the reminder of withdrawal. “Oh frell me....” he muttered. “That was the Pit the first time around, doc. I don’t think I can do it again.”

“Wing let me in for now, please,” Ratchet called. “He didn’t choose what happened.” 

“No,” the knight said walking back. “My first duty is to protect the royal family here. I failed in part because of him.” He shook his helm and started walking away.

“Wing...” Drift called after the knight. Wing stopped. Drift repeated what he had just told Ratchet.

“You choose to believe them instead of going back to Ratchet for help,” Wing said unable to look at the mech.

“They said they were watching his clinic. What was I going to do? Get him killed?” Drift said.

“You could have gone to Wing for help as well,” Ratchet said looking at the night then Drift again. “You could still help each other, help me. Wing the force field please. You can shut him back in again when he starts going through withdrawal as well. Maybe he saw or heard something to help you.”

Wing vented a sigh, walking off to lower the forcefield. “You will have to treat him elsewhere,” he said, coming back. “I have my responsibilities here.”

Ratchet nodded his helm. “I’ll take him to a friend who has a clinic here. He might be safer here in Helex than Iacon.”

Drift laid back down on the berth, curled up on his side. 

Ratchet went in, leaning down to give Drift a hug. “What do you want, Drift?” he whispered.

“I have a choice?” Drift asked, holding Ratchet's hand while the medic had his him draped around the speedster.

“Somewhat,” Ratchet said. “I believe you didn’t mean to start again and I can help you through rehab again.”

“And then what, Ratchet? Out on the street to fend for myself again? Wing doesn't want anything to do with me now,” Drift said, clutching the medic's hand a bit tighter. 

“I know someone else learning to fence that you could study with,” Wing said. “If you want it, still.” as he thought of Mirage probably teaching the young mech for the trials.

“Sounds like he hasn’t totally given up on you but he does have to take care of the princess and her family still,” Ratchet said quietly. “And you could come back to Iacon sooner or later. I’ve missed you.”

“Wing? Can you keep Ratchet safe from Tidebreaker?” Drift asked. 

“I will see what I can do,” Wing said. “Maybe talk to the authorities in Iacon.”

Drift slipped a hand into his subspace, looking for the packet of Crystallia he had stashed there before. He frowned when he discovered his entire subspace was empty. 

“Ratchet,” Wing said closing the force field but watching the pair together.

“I know,” the medic said. “Drift look at me.” 

The white mech looked at the medic, “I think it's starting doc.” He sat up and buried his face in Ratchet's shoulder. 

The medic wrapped his arms around Drift. “Let me know how you’re feeling and what you need,” he said. HIs spark ached with worry and sympathy for the mech. It wasn’t going to be easy.

Wing sighed walking back to his office, Flutter would be coming back from school in awhile. ::Ratchet comm me if you need anything. I will help where I can.::

Drift dozed off leaning against Ratchet's shoulder. It wasn't a deep recharge; his helm would jerk up, optics wide at the shouting from another cell. 

“It’s alright, Drift,” Ratchet said still sitting there holding Drift. “Rest, recharge.” While you can.

 

About an hour later, Drift’s entire frame was covered in a layer of condensation forming in beads on his plating. Instead of being colder at rest, like most mechs with his frametype, Drift’s frame was scalding to the touch, making steam start to waft above him. Drift awoke with a start, sitting bolt upright, helm swishing left and right, up and down, searching for anyone who might hurt him. He very nearly pushed Ratchet away from him, before realization of who it was came to him. 

“It’s me, Drift,” Ratchet reassured him. “I’m not going to hurt you.”

Drift relaxed against the medic as a full-frame shudder rattled his plating and his dentae together.

Ratchet moved wiping away the condensation and massaging Drift’s frame. “‘m c-c-cold, R-r-atch...” the speedster chattered.

“I know,” Ratchet said pulling the blanket over the mech and rubbing him, trying to help him feel warmer.

Drift settled under the blankets for a few minutes before throwing the blanket aside and standing up. He regretted it immediately, feeling cramps in his leg struts that made it hard to stand, let alone walk. He paced the confines of his small cell, “We gotta get you outta here, doc. It’s too open, too visible. He’s gonna kill you,” he said, the paranoia that usually came from the drugs showing.

“I’m quite safe here,” Ratchet said. “Surrounded by the Helexian guards. Come sit and lay down.”

“No... Wing’s going to leave. Then who will protect us? I need to protect you,” Drift said.

“Drift, I am safe,” Ratchet said watching the mech with worry. “I don’t think Wing is going anywhere.

“Wing! Wing!” Drift shouted, from where he stood next to the forcefield.

“What is it?” the knight said walking up to the cell.

“I need my weapons back, Wing. Gotta....” Drift paused to wipe the condensation off his forehelm. “Gotta protect the doc...”

“I don’t think you are in any shape to handle weapons,” Wing said. “I think you are both quite safe here.”

“Dammit Wing!” Drift banged his hands on the forcefield, making it shimmer and sending a light jolt of electricity up his arms. “Didn’t you hear me about the threats earlier?”

“Quite clear,” Wing said glaring at the mech. “And as Ratchet said, you are surrounded by my mechs, mechs I trust. So I suggest you calm down.”

Drift growled and turned around to pace his small cell again.

Ratchet walked over giving Drift a hug. “Come sit down, Drift,” he said. Drift let Ratchet take him back to the berth. Ratchet wrapped the blanket around him. “Get some rest.”

Drift sighed and laid down, trying to get back to recharge.

Ratchet got up. “I suppose I should check on the others while he’s resting,” he said.

“I would appreciate it,” Wing said with a smile letting the medic out before lowering the force field. Ratchet looked back at Drift and smiled.

 

Awhile later Drift sat up climbed out of the berth, and purged his tank. He tried to wipe the remainder of the purged energon off his lipplates with the back of his wrist before hiding his faceplates in his hands with a moan.

::Drift? Are you alright?:: Ratchet asked checking on one of the other prisoners. There was no answer from Drift. The medic finished up and went to check on Drift, Wing grudgingly following after him.

Drift was already lying himself back down on the berth, ignoring the mess he had made on the floor. His frame felt beat up in every lumb, legs seizing, and tank empty now. Add to that the feeling like his helm was too foggy to put together a coherent thought. He had looked and lived in worse when he was a vagrant, why should it matter now, he thought.

“Drift, I asked if you were okay,” Ratchet said standing waiting for the forcefield to go down. Finally it went down and Ratchet went in, seeing the purged mess on the floor. He ignored it for the moment going over to the mech on the berth.

Drift made a small sound as he gazed at the medic with glassy optics too unfocused to even try to bring his faceplates into focus

Ratchet put a hand to Drift’s cheek and temple. “Still a bit feverish,” he said tucking the blanket around Drift. He noticed a bucket and cloth, probably put there by Wing to clean up the mess. “How about something for your tank, some medical grade energon.I should have a cube or two in here.”

Drift turned his helm away from the medic at the thought of fuel, his field radiating the disgust of the concept at Ratchet.

“Fine, no energon for now,” Ratchet said. How could he forget what it felt like after he had helped Drift through his withdrawal the last time. “Wing, could you let him go?”

“Do you intend to keep your optics on him?” the knight asked. “I would like to ask him some more questions when he’s …. better.”

“Yes, we’ll stay in the city for now,” Ratchet said. “Not sure I want to take him too far anyhow.”

“Fine,” Wing said, “But first clean up the cell please.” Ratchet nodded his helm taking the bucket to clean up the mess.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mysterious mech from the past shows up in Springer's house. Springer and Callista make an announcement.

The window of crystal broke as it was hit and a hand unlocked the door. Open a dark blue mech with chipping paint and dents in his old worn armor walked in.

“Home sweet home,” the mech said looking around. He stopped looking at a little table and the knick knacks there. “How ugly. What poor taste the new duke has.” He swiped the souvenirs off the table letting them break on the floor. “Much better.”

He walked around unknowingly activating an alarm. Going into the study and rummaging through Springer’s desk for something to use against the new regent. Names of old femme friends and friends that he could talk to and get some information possibly. He froze hearing voices.

“You go check the berthrooms,” a familiar voice said. Sir Wing the knight, his brother-law, Uberus had brought with him from the Crystal City. The blue mech grabbed up a data padd and left before the knight got there.

Wing walked in looking around with the other two guards and Springer. The regent went over to his desk. “Someone’s been going through here,” he said.

“Is the security system in use still?” Wing asked.

Springer thought about it for a moment. “I’m not sure. We can go check,” he said.

Wing sighed. “Have you found those data padds I asked you to look for in the Queen’s and King’s rooms?” he asked. He had Uberus and Megala keep track of various things nobles said and done when they were around. He had hoped that those would give him some idea of who might cause problems.

“No, not yet,” Springer said. “I’ve been busy with Callista and then there’s a lot of paperwork and such.”

“Keep looking please. It would be nice to deal with any trouble before we get too busy with the trails,” Wing said as they walked to the security room which was empty.

“I guess not. It seemed with me moving into the palace, I didn’t feel the need for security,” Springer said trying the cameras.

“Go ahead and turn them back on, I will leave some of my men here to watch them,” Wing said. 

“Something more to add to the budget,” Springer said.

“Yes,” Wing said. “There should be enough for it.” They went on searching while Myrer, the blue mech had escaped out a kitchen door. Two guards followed him but he lost them in the alleys.

Springer yawned back inside the palace. “Back to recharge,” he said and headed back to the rooms he shared with Callista.

* * *

Callista paced the confines of the berthroom she shared with Springer in the royal palace. Up until now, only she, Springer, and the royal physician knew about her condition and they were about to share it to the planet. Not even Wing knew yet, _‘Primus, Wing... he’s going to kill us,’_ she thought. 

_::It’s okay,::_ Springer said sensing her nervousness. _::He’s not going to kill us, just want to retire sooner, perhaps.::_

 _::And my creators don’t know yet either,::_ Callista said, turning to look at her mate. She tapped his olfactory ridge with a finger. “This is all your fault,” she said smiling.

Springer groaned at that, sure Starscream would rail at him for not telling him as soon as they knew. Callista cupped his face in her hands and pulled him into a kiss

 _::We could tell them quickly before we did this announcement,::_ Springer said returning her kiss.

 _::Mmm, we could... probably should...::_ Callista said, not breaking the kiss yet.

 _::How you feeling?::_ He asked sneaking his hands to touch her abdomen.

Callista broke the kiss, gently squirming away from his groping hands to smooth down her armor again. She twitched her wings, resetting them. “Fine... just... nervous. Let’s call my creators first so we don’t get an audial-full later,” she said.

Springer went over to the comm unit to open a message to Vos. Calista went up to Springer, hiding somewhat behind him as she wrapped an arm behind his back.

Starscream appeared on the screen. “Springer, Callista,” he said smiling. “How are things in Helex?”

“Sire,” Callista grinned, sneaking out from behind Springer. “Things are busy here.... especially for Springer.”

“So that is why I have not heard from you in awhile?” Starscream said. ::Sapphira, our creation is on the comm if you want to talk to her.::

Sapphira appeared shortly on the screen, beaming as she caught sight of her creation and Springer. “Hello you two. Is this just a friendly call, or do you have news for us?”

Springer sighed. “We have news,” he said. “Callista and I are expecting a sparkling.”

Sapphira grinned from audial-to-audial as she turned on screen to hug Starscream and kiss his cheek. Starscream grinned at the kiss. “That’s great news! How far along are you, dear? When should we expect the sparkling and how many?”

“A bit along,” Springer said tilting his helm to look up at his mate.

“Yeah. We figure it started shortly after we got to Helex,” Callista said.

“I will send guards to escort you home,” Starscream said standing up.

“No,” Springer said. “She stays here. They are safe.”

Sapphira put a hand on Starscream’s arm. “I am certain they will visit us when they can, dearest.”

Starscream grumbled sitting back down. “Fine, but first word and I’m sending guards over either to protect them or bring them here.”

Springer sighed. “Thank you, Queen Sapphira,” he said with a smile.

Callista shook her helm and stood up, so her creators could both see how she was just starting to show.

Starscream frowned and growled at being kept out of it for so long.

“So... there will be a public announcement in a few minutes. I just thought you’d want to know ahead of time,” Callista said.

“Fine,” Starscream growled still a bit mad that he was being told now rather than sooner.

There was a knock on the door. “Time to make the announcement,” Mirage called.

“Time for us to go,” Springer said. “We’ll talk more, Sapphira, Starscream.” And closed the comm.

Callista stood up and walked over to Mirage. “Hopefully the public takes this better than my sire did.”

“I’m sure they will,” Mirage said. “Everyone loves sparklings, well most everyone at least.”  
He lead the way to the balcony above where Wing and his guards had corralled the people safely inside the palace gates. 

Springer walked beside her holding her hand.

Flutter stood up from her chair just inside from the balcony.

Callista smiled at Flutter, reaching out to touch her hand and give it a quick squeeze. She had to let go quickly as she knew that Springer and herself were to be up at the front of the balcony. ::Well, my dear Regent....::

Springer stepped out along with Flutter. “My bondmate and I would like to announce that we are expecting a sparkling or sparklings,” he said.

Flutter blinked. Looking at her cousin and then Callista. “Why didn’t you tell me before?” she whispered.

The crowd gathered below went silent for a nanoklik before erupting in cheers for their Regent and his consort.

Wing with his guards down below frowned already thinking about the logistics of guarding the now sparked queen.

“The fewer mechanisms that knew about it, the better,” Callista whispered back without looking at the Princess. “Sir Wing is already stretching his resources thin, but my frame is starting to show. It will not be long until it was found out.” She dipped her wings and let go of Springer’s hand to head back inside off the balcony.

The crowd slowly dispersed and Wing flew up to the group through the open door. “When were you going to tell me information that I needed to know earlier?” the knight asked.

“You know now,” Springer said. “We thought it best to keep it secret as long as we could.”

“I didn't know till now either,” Flutter said trying to unruffle the knight’s feathers.

“Was I not safer staying out of the spotlight?” Callista asked. “I could stay somewhat in the shadows when the focus has been mainly on Springer, and Flutter.”

“He has work, she has school, someone has to make a public show to the citizens,” Mirage said. “I don’t think you’re entirely out of the spotlight.”

“I was in the same spotlight I have always been in, it is only now that the luminous intensity has increased, sir knight,” Callista said, wings whipping up into a defensive stance. “If you require extra aid, we can petition my creators for a Vosnian guard.”

“That would make the grounders panic,” Wing said. “No offense meant, your lordship.”

“None taken,” Mirage said.

“There is no need to call them in yet,” Springer said. “Right, Sir Wing?”

“For now,” the knight said.


End file.
